1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for selectively performing image processing, such as selectively coloring a part of an image, such as an image formed of letters and graphics.
2. Description of Prior Art
To print catalogs or leaflets, image processing is often carried out to assign various colors to letters and graphics or to thicken the letters. Prior to such image processing, designated letters, illustrations, logos and graphics are arranged on a base sheet to make a layout copy and the sheet is read by an image reader to obtain a binary image. The coloring process is then selectively applied to part of the binary image, e.g., to areas occupied by the letters or the graphics.
However, when there are a lot of designated areas to which the image processing is to be applied, the processing is complicated and takes a long time. This is because an operator has to determine the designated areas one by one.